Vacation
by Silverpistola
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation before they all went away to University. It turned into a full scale soap-opera complete with political emergencies, paparazzi disasters and just a dash of romance. Zelink, AU, Rated T
1. Journey Over Sea

A/N: So here it is, my first fanfic since 'The Project'. I've been working on this one on and off for a long time now. I hope to have the second chapter up before next weekend.

I'd love to hear what you think so please review!

Silverpistola

_

* * *

___

Chapter 1 - Journey Over Sea

The deck was tranquil and the sea air filled her lungs as she leaned against the railing in solitude. As they approached the island, the water had progressively lightened in colour until it was the pale, crystalline turquoise that she was gazing down into now. A breeze wound through her hair and the sun kissed the bare skin of her shoulders and collarbone. She sighed, blissfully. A get-away was _exactly_ what she needed.

Midna joined her, silently.

"It's so beautiful here," Zelda murmured, biting back a radiant smile.

"Peaceful," Midna agreed. She was one of few words, but had a playful side to her. Zelda could think of no one better to go on holiday with, well, except for-

"Lookie there," Midna mumbled, the corners of her lips quirking upwards.

Zelda glanced across the deck in time to see Link Hero emerging from the ship restaurant and onto the deck, closely followed by his younger brother, Colin. Immediately, Zelda blushed and turned away.

"And no Miss Ilia in sight," Midna observed.

"I don't care," Zelda snapped.

Midna laughed, softly. "Yes you do."

Midna turned her dark eyes to glance back at Link again. He had sat down on a lounger and already there was an open book in his lap. Yet his eyes were not on the pages. Colin was stood watching the waves nearby.

"Link, look!" Colin exclaimed, "I can see the island!"

Link's eyes followed the direction of his brother's pointing hand and he got his first glimpse of Mercay Island. Colin bounced on the balls of his feet, positively quivering with excitement.

"This is gonna be great, isn't it?" Colin asked, grinning eagerly.

Link allowed his gaze to shift to the girls on the other side of the deck. Or, in particular, one of the girls; the girl whose presence he had noticed immediately.

Colin wasn't looking for a reply, but Link nodded anyway.

* * *

"Dear, sweet cousin?"

Zelda looked up from her seat and saw Sheik, her slightly older and highly scandalous cousin standing over her. He was smiling, revealing a perfect set of pearly whites that contrasted beautifully with his olive-tanned skin. His scarlet eyes were bright with an intimidating sparkle and he sat down, conspiratorially, in the seat Zelda's mother had just vacated.

"What do you want Sheik?" Zelda asked with a sigh. Beside her, Midna sipped her water and watched Sheik, expectantly.

"Now what sort of way is that to greet your penniless prince of a cousin?" Sheik scolded her, wagging his finger.

Across the ships' restaurant all heads turned as Zelda's parents walked towards the doors. Only moments ago a shipmate had announced that they would be reaching Mercay Island within the next twenty minutes.

"Hello Sheik," Zelda drawled. "You remember Midna?"

Sheik appraised the Twilight Princess and she glared back.

"How could I forget," Sheik answered, coolly.

"I'm afraid I'd quite forgotten about _you_, penniless prince," Midna muttered, darkly, before rising to her feet.

"What's eating her?" Sheik asked, frowning.

Zelda shrugged. "She's always like that. Anyway, what are you after Sheik? And if it's an in with Midna you can forget it," she added, quickly.

Sheik shook his head, the famous lopsided grin quickly returning to his lips. "Almost on the money then, fair cousin of mine. No, no, I only wished to enquire about another Princess."

Zelda's eyes followed his gaze, even though she could have guessed who he meant without having to look. Princess Lulu was waiting patiently beside her Mother, Queen Rutella, holding the hand of her younger brother, the darling of the family, Prince Ralis.

"Oh I should've known," Zelda commented, dryly.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Zora royals, but Princess Lulu, well, she certainly doesn't disappoint. And she's probably the second most eligible royal, after yourself, of course, Zellie. And I'm not saying you're not beautiful," Sheik prattled on, grinning inanely, "but I think it would be illegal, so I guess I'll just have to settle for the second hottest Princess."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sheik," Zelda answered, picking up her purse and getting up.

"I have it on good authority that you happen to be quite friendly with her," Sheik pressed, falling into step beside her.

"Well, I could hardly ignore her at a million and one royal picnics, could I? If you ever showed up Sheik, you might be a little more acquainted with her yourself," Zelda told him, quickening her step, slightly.

But Sheik wasn't to be dissuaded.

"Oh Zellie, you know I don't go for all that society stuff."

"But you won't pass up a free vacation?" Zelda shot back, quirking a brow.

"All I need is a good word. Just drop me into casual girly conversation," Sheik pleaded.

Together they emerged onto the deck. The island was close enough to swim to and Zelda could see the busy dock teeming with yachts and fishing boats. Her parents were stood, her Father's arm around her Mother's shoulders, looking out across the water together and there, further along the deck, was Link. Now alone, his back was arched, his elbows rested on the railings, his chin was cupped in his hands and the sun had taken up residence in his golden hair. Zelda felt a painful pang in her heart.

"Or how about a trade off?" Sheik suggested, softly. "You hook me up with Lulu and I'll see to Captain Clueless over there."

Zelda's eyes snapped back to Sheik's face. "Don't cause trouble and I'll talk you up," she murmured. "I don't want anything to mess this vacation up for my folks. It's important to them."

Sheik stuck out his hand and they shook on it.

"You sure you don't want me to help you out?" Sheik offered, his voice softening.

Zelda shook her head. "Don't waste your breath."

* * *

The restaurant had quickly emptied as people rushed to gather their luggage from their cabins. Midna, however, had not budged from her seat at the bar. She was sipping a sea breeze and enjoying the relative silence as the bar staff cleared the tables. Zelda had disappeared with Sheik, both of whom 

would have to accompany Zelda's parents to the hotel for photos. The press might even ask where the elusive Twilight Princess was, but she doubted her absence would cause too much surprise.

Just as she was about to coax a bartender into serving her another sea breeze, a small figure appeared in the doorway to the restaurant. Midna cocked her head to the side and squinted slightly before she recognized the little Zora Princess. The girl looked slightly frantic as she ran across the room to the table where her family had been sat. She dropped to her knees and crawled under the table.

"Isn't that Princess Ruto?" The bartender asked one of the other bar staff. "Shouldn't she be on the beach with the rest of the royals?"

Midna frowned. The girl could only be around twelve years old. Unlike herself, Princess Ruto would definitely be missed at the photo shoot.

"Don't worry," Midna found herself speaking up as she elegantly slid off her barstool, "I'll take her with me."

The bartender nodded, gratefully. "Thank you, Your Highness."

The girl was still under the table when Midna lifted up the tablecloth and found her clutching something to her chest.

"You lose something?"

Ruto looked up, startled. "My locket."

She held out her hand as if to prove it. Enclosed in her hand had been a small, silver shell locket studded with, as far as Midna's expert eyes could tell, an array of sapphires and opals. Midna held out her hand to her as Ruto slipped the chain around her neck.

"They'll freak out if they realise you're gone, you know," She told her as the little Princess slipped her hand into hers.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, clambering to her feet.

"Don't be sorry," Midna answered, beckoning her to follow her out onto the deck.

The sun hit Midna full in the face and she squinted again. The deck was clear. She wandered over to the walkway that led down onto the dock.

"They went onto the beach," Ruto told her, still holding onto her hand.

"For photos. Right."

Ruto gazed up at her with eyes so dark they were almost black. Ruto, like all the Zora people, had skin as pale as moonlight with a slightly blue hue. Her hair was inky black and fell down to her shoulders and Midna could tell that her face had the potential of incredible beauty once she hit her later teens. Perhaps her beauty would eventually outstrip that of her elder sisters'. For now though she had to settle with being cute.

"Aren't you supposed to be having your picture taken too?" Ruto asked.

"I don't like having my picture taken," Midna told her, honestly. "Does your Mother know where you are?"

Ruto shook her head. Midna sighed.

"They won't miss me," Ruto murmured. Midna couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. A self-pitying whiny royal was even worse than a spoilt one.

"Don't be stupid," Midna snapped. "C'mon."

And she dragged the girl towards the direction of the flashing lights.

* * *

Zelda still hadn't managed to get rid of Sheik by the time the press had gotten their photos. Thankfully though, Link and his family had made their way to the hotel so she hadn't needed to feel self-conscious whilst posing, obediently, with her parents. As soon as the photographers began to pack up a tiny woman rushed forwards and sunk into a low bow before the crowd of royals.

"Your highnesses, I am Ciela Palm, granddaughter of Oshus Palm, the owner of this resort," she announced in a slightly squeaky voice.

At that moment Midna appeared holding onto the hand of Princess Ruto.

"Where have you been?" Zelda hissed.

"Babysitting," Midna muttered back as Ruto received a stern word from her Mother for wandering off.

"Ah, hello Ciela, how nice to meet you," Zelda's mother spoke, graciously.

"I am here to see to the needs of all of you. I have already seen to it that your agents," she beckoned to the royal security standing a precise twenty yards away and looking hot and uncomfortable in their suits, "have my contact details so that for any request, no matter how small, you may reach me immediately. It is, after all, our honour to host this very special vacation for all of you."

Queen Rutella looked bored and Ralis was kicking sand at his older sisters as Ciela gave her little speech. Even Zelda's Father stifled a yawn, but her Mother, gracious Queen as ever, listened with rapt attention.

"Why thank you Ciela. You know, this vacation really is very special," She explained, beckoning the others to follow as they made their way along the beach to the waiting car that would drive them the short way to the hotel. "My dearest Zelda will be leaving for University in only a matter of weeks, as will Princesses Lulu and Midna, not to mention my sweet nephew Sheik. It's at times like these when family time is most important."

Ciela nodded emphatically, jogging slightly to keep up with the brisk pace of the Queen.

"And then the idea hit me, a lovely vacation where all us parents might soak up the last weeks with our children before they leave us forever." The Queen smiled. "Or at least until _Noel_."

This, of course, included Link's family, since Queen Harkinian and Uli Hero had been friends since childhood and Link happened to be, like Zelda and the others, going off to Hyrule Royal University in the fall.

"What a marvellous idea, your Highness," Ciela simpered.

Oh yes, Zelda thought. Marvellous.


	2. An Embarrassing Mix Up

A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, here's the second chapter. I know its a little short, but this story is kind of difficult to divide into equal chapters, so expect some long ones and some mini ones. Oh yeah, for any America readers, a 'lift' an elevator. Can't help being English!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, all your comments were _so_ nice, I really appreciated you taking the time to make my day. I hope you like this chapter too!

Silverpistola

* * *

_Chapter 2 - An Embarrassing Mix Up_

"This place is pretty nice."

Zelda's parents had allowed her the luxury of sharing a suite with Midna rather than having to endure sharing with them. Ciela had given them a quick tour of the resort before she allowed them to retire to their rooms. It _was_ nice, heavenly even. There were natural springs instead of a pool and the restaurants overlooked the beach, which was lined with palm trees. The whole place seemed rather untouched considering the fact that a five star resort had been built upon it.

The suite however, had all the usual luxuries of royal lifestyle including a kitchen, queen size double beds and other various useless extras such as heated towel racks and a fridge chock full of champagne, chocolate and exotic fruit. Midna stretched out on the couch and flicked through the two hundred and twelve channels whilst Zelda washed her face.

"Ew, we get porn," she heard Midna remark, distastefully.

"This whole trip is a disaster waiting to happen, you know," Zelda called from the bathroom.

Midna settled on an alternative music channel and got to her feet.

"So negative."

"Not negative, realistic," Zelda reasoned, wandering from the bathroom into the bedroom. "You know what my Mother has planned for tonight, don't you? A three course meal for all three families and you and Sheik."

Midna walked into Zelda's room and perched down on the bed. The balcony doors had already been opened to allow the breeze and the sound of the sea to infiltrate the room.

"What an opportunity for you to look simply stunning," Midna told her.

"Or make an absolute idiot of myself."

"He won't notice if he's staring at your chest," Midna answered, getting up and wandering over to the largest of Zelda's suitcases that had been deposited near the bedroom door. "Wear some high heeled sandals and one of those little strappy summer dresses and watch him drool."

Zelda smiled, weakly. "I don't know how much effect that will have."

Midna shook her head and hoisted the suitcase onto Zelda's bed.

"The seduction method is tried and tested. It never fails."

At this Midna slowly unzipped the suitcase. And then frowned. Zelda's eyes flickered to her friend and then followed the direction of her gaze. Together, they stared at it as though it were a ticking bomb.

"That's not mine," Zelda finally whispered.

"I guessed that," Midna answered, dryly.

"It must be Sheiks'," Zelda concluded, taking a step away from the bed.

Midna quirked a brow as she delicately lifted a green shirt from the case. "Somehow I don't think Sheik would wear this," Midna looked across the room at her best friend who was staring at the t-shirt in horror. "Zelda?"

"This isn't happening," Zelda moaned. "That cannot be Link's suitcase."

Midna replaced the shirt on the top of the pile. "I'm afraid it is."

"You know what this means don't you?" Zelda cried in anguish.

Midna looked thoughtful. "An answer to the age old question; boxers or tightie whities?"

"I'm gonna have to go down to his room and give it back to him!" Zelda exclaimed, ignoring Midna's previous comment. "How exactly could this 

happen? Have I somehow inadvertently offended the Goddesses? That's the only explanation!"

Midna rolled her eyes, ignoring the babbling of her best friend.

"Should we look?" Midna asked, staring, speculatively, at the case.

"No!" Zelda squeaked, slamming down the lid of the case.

"Are you telling me you aren't even the slightest bit curious as to what's in there?" Midna questioned, her hand on her hip.

Zelda was already working at the zips. "No. I mean, well, yes, but I can't. It's an invasion of privacy."

"His camera could be in there. Or his diary," Midna contemplated. "Or his preferred method of birth control."

Zelda blushed, scarlet. Midna grinned.

"I'm _kidding_Zellie," Midna said slowly. "Of course _Link Hero_ wouldn't have birth control. I highly doubt he's ever needed it."

Zelda yanked the case down onto the floor and rolled it out into the living room. "I am not having this discussion! I am taking it up _right now_ before you convince me to do something _insane_."

She could hear Midna's laughter all the way down the corridor to the lift.

* * *

Her knock at the door was too loud; her hand was shaking with nervousness. She cursed the goddesses for playing with her like this. Of course, she could have had someone else return Link his luggage, but would that make him think she was avoiding him? Or perhaps that she was too idle to do it herself? And the truth was that she _did_ want to see him, as much as the prospect of doing so made her feel so queasy.

Colin opened the door, much to Zelda's relief, and smiled, widely.

"Hello Zelda," he greeted, amiably, holding the door open for her. "Come to exchange the luggage?"

Zelda glanced around as she wheeled in the suitcase. The Hero's suite, she was glad to see, was every bit as fancy as the one she was sharing with Midna.

"Um, yes," She answered, uncertainly.

"Link thought it was a little strange when he opened his bag to find it chock full of dresses," Colin told her.

Zelda flushed scarlet. Of course, he had opened her bag, just as she had opened his. Zelda struggled to remember what she had packed. Surely he hadn't been through her bag once he'd realised the mix up? Although, she had to admit she'd been sorely tempted to look through his…

Oh, she was pathetic.

"I didn't look inside it, well, once I'd realised it wasn't mine," Link told her. Zelda's heart leapt; he'd just emerged from the balcony, his hair tousled by the delicate summer breeze.

Was it possible he'd just read her mind?

"I never said that you did," Zelda quickly answered.

He fixed her with a penetrating look, before pointing to something behind her. She turned and saw her suitcase stood up by the door. It was almost identical to her own, just a simple mistake. Of course, it had to happen to _her_.

"Oh, thank you."

"I'd have brought it up to you, but I didn't know if you'd finished with the photos yet," he explained, running a hand through that glorious hair.

Zelda forced a smile. "Well, now you don't have to."

Oh, why couldn't she seem to say something intelligent around him? She longed to make him laugh with some comment that would break the tension or to catch him off guard with a sexy remark. Instead she ended up looking like the world's most boring girl.

"You're all coming to dinner tonight, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded. "Our parents can't wait," Colin told her.

"Well, I'll see you then, I guess," she turned sadly, feeling her heart sink as she picked up her rightful suitcase.

"Zelda, do you want me to-"

She turned and saw him stood behind her. Up close he was even more intimidating, but she held her nerve, for once.

"Do you need any help with that?" He managed to ask.

"I think I can manage. Thanks though."

He nodded. "You're welcome." His true blue gaze engulfed her. "See you at dinner."

Of their own accord, her lips shot him a smile, this one genuine. He blinked, unnerved.

"Yeah, see you."

He remained stood in the doorway as she dragged the suitcase to the lift and the doors slid open.

* * *

It was only six o'clock, but already Link felt exhausted by the days' events. Colin ran ahead of him along the dock, his sneakers thumping against the wood. The sun was low and the horizon was bleeding gold into the sky. Mercay Island might possibly have been the most beautiful place Link had ever seen, but walking along the dock, passing by young lovers and families, only seemed to make him feel sad and empty.

Colin, on the other hand, seemed to be bubbling over with excitement, especially when he stopped before a liner close to the end of the dock.

"Hey Link, come check out this boat!" Colin called down the dock, waving to his brother.

A figure emerged on the deck of the ship and leaned over the edge to get a good look at Colin.

"Sweet ship mister," Colin called up to him.

The seafarer shot him a wide smile, revealing a couple of golden teeth. His eyes were small and bright blue and his bottom lip was scarred. He was skinny as a scarecrow and dressed in leather three-quarter pants and a rumpled white shirt. Still, there was certainly something indefinitely charming about him.

"Why, thank ye kiddo, she's me pride and joy," he answered.

"She?"

He pointed to the sign. _S.S. Linebeck._

"Linebeck?" Colin read.

"Yep, that's me," Linebeck answered.

"Oh! I'm Colin and this is Link," Colin pointed at his brother. "We're on vacation."

Linebeck nodded. "Ah, with the royals? You kids have the run of the resort for the next two weeks, Ciela was telling me. So, you know much about boats, Colin?"

Colin shook his head.

"Colin likes fishing. He's actually really good," Link told Linebeck.

Colin beamed, glowing with pride.

"A boy after me own heart. D'you wanna come aboard; have a glance around me beauty?"

Colin opened his mouth, but Link beat him to it.

"We have to go to dinner soon. Our parents will kill us if we're late," he explained. Colin's face fell.

"Ah, o' course. Well, how about ye come back tomorrow Colin? I'll be here all week," Linebeck told him, kindly.

"Yeah, I will!"

Link glanced back at the hotel and then at his watch. Only ten minutes till they had to meet in the restaurant and suddenly the hotel looked a lot further away than he'd estimated.

"We have to go Mr. Linebeck. It was nice to meet you," Link told him politely.

"Ye too lads. See you round Colin!"

"Bye Mr. Linebeck!" Colin called over his shoulder, running to catch up with his big brother.


	3. Musical Chairs

A/N: Thank you all again for your kind reviews! You're the best readers a girl could ask for!

Allow me to explain a little, I know that this is chapter 3 and we're still only on the first day of the vacation! I've decided to introduce you very slowly to the characters and their separate storylines, so I apologise if it feels like this story is moving slowly! And also, to the best of my knowledge, Zelda's mother has never had a name. I named her Elena and I suspect I've picked this up from another fanfic (sorry if it's yours!) but whoever came up with it chose well so I've adopted it now :)

Silverpistola xxx

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Musical Chairs_

King Harkinian had dug out one of his favourite Hawaiian shirts and beside him the queen had was wearing a pale blue sundress and had a big pair of white sunglasses perched amongst her coiffed hair. Both of them were smiling and laughing as Queen Rutella and Rusl and Uli listened to one of their stories.

"Your parents seem to be enjoying themselves," Midna commented.

"Well, this vacation is more for them than us," Zelda answered.

Zelda's mother glanced up and noticed them.

"Girls!" She waved them over.

"Oh Zelda, you look lovely," Zelda's Mother told her, reaching out to slide an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Zelda had given in and allowed Midna to pick out a dress for her (red and strappy, of course) and curl her hair. Zelda hadn't wanted to admit it, but, with the help of Midna's handiwork, she didn't look half bad.

Now, Midna smiled, smugly, as the other Mothers nodded in agreement with Queen Elena.

The dining room was deserted since there were no other guests at the resort for the two weeks they were there. It was a West facing room with large windows and French doors that led out onto a deck with an extraordinary view of the beach. Warm, salty air drifted through the windows and the golden light from the sunset elongated all their shadows and cast their faces in soft light. One long table had been assembled in the middle of the room and Ciela was on standby waiting for them to sit down to eat.

"Oh, how lucky you both are," Uli spoke as Lulu and Ruto appeared outside the French doors, "what I would have given for a daughter."

Rusl laughed heartily. "Never say never, Uli."

She batted him away with her hand. "Not that I don't adore my sons," she added quickly. "Even when they are _late_."

Lulu stationed herself beside her Mother, every bit the Queen in waiting. She looked ravishing in her long blue dress with her hair loose and pinned back from her face with elegant silver slides. Ruto, however, hovered nearby Midna, shooting glances at the older girl through her long eyelashes. Zelda shot Midna a look but Midna didn't react.

"Perhaps we should sit down?" Queen Rutella suggested. "Lulu, where is Ralis?"

Lulu opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment a waiter appeared in the doorway, carrying Prince Ralis in a one armed hold. Ralis was clinging to his shoulder.

"Ralis?" Queen Rutella called, rushing to the doorway.

"He's okay," the Waiter spoke up, quickly, "he had a little trip in the hall, but he's only suffered a bruised knee. I took him into the kitchen to put some ointment on it."

Ralis looked sheepish. "Sorry Mother."

The waiter set him down on his feet and Rutella stroked his hair, fondly. "Thank you," she told the waiter, softly, "I appreciate your kindness."

He nodded, shooting a smile at Ralis who grinned back, before he ducked out of the doorway, receiving a grateful smile from Ciela.

"Are you alright, Ralis?" Lulu asked, kneeling down beside her brother. He nodded.

"I only left him alone for a second, Mother," Lulu said, quickly. "He said he needed the bathroom-"

"No harm done," Rutella cut her off, taking the Prince's hand and leading him over to the table.

By this time, Link and Colin had finally arrived and Uli was reprimanding their lateness, half-heartedly. Sheik was sat down, a drink in hand. He caught Zelda's eye, but Midna was already sitting down in a seat nearest the doors and Zelda moved to sit beside her as Ruto quickly slipped into the seat on the other side of Midna. Sheik moved quickly so there was only a seat between him and Zelda, but rather than asking Lulu to sit beside them, he called out to Link.

"Hey, Hero, there's a seat here," he barked, ignoring Zelda's wide-eyed gaze.

Midna bit back a smirk as Link sat down beside Zelda and, by some stroke of luck, Lulu slipped into the seat on the other side of Sheik. Zelda smiled shyly at Link, cursing Sheik in her head.

Ciela watched like a hawk as a parade of waiters, including the one from earlier, streamed in carrying entrées and water jugs. Zelda sat patiently as they were served, but Link squirmed, uncomfortably.

"Just leave them to it," Zelda murmured to him. He turned to her, his blue eyes glowing in the early evening light. "And if one of them happens to make a mistake, do your best to make sure no one notices."

"What are all the different forks for? Why can't you just use one?" Link whispered.

Ruto giggled, but Midna leaned across Zelda. "Just start from the outside and work your way in," Midna instructed patiently. "Or just take your lead from Zelda."

Link nodded, uncertainly, reaching carefully for the smallest fork.

"Good," Midna encouraged, "we'll make a Prince of you yet."

Link reached for the nearest water jug and his elbow brushed the Princess'. Immediately, the two of them blushed.

"I, um, would you like some water?" Link garbled.

Zelda nodded, quickly. As he poured, his eyes wandered to Zelda's face.

"You, uh, look nice," Link half-murmured, replacing the water jug.

It didn't matter to Zelda how ineloquent the compliment was, she beamed anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruto's eyes hadn't left Midna since they'd sat down. They took in every move that the Twilight Princess made. During entrées she'd been silent, blushing every time Midna looked at her. By the main course of grilled salmon in dill and cream sauce, the little Princess seemed to be teetering on the edge of asking a question.

"What's it-"

Midna turned her dark gaze upon the girl as she spoke up.

"What's it like where you come from?" Ruto finally asked, waiting nervously for her answer.

"Dark," Midna answered. "There are a lot of storms."

"Have you ever been to our Domain?" she pressed.

Midna shook her head. "I spend most of my time at the Castle in Hyrule."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. Her little hand closed around the locket that hung from a coiled silver chain around her neck. Midna remembered her panicked expression in the restaurant when she had lost it.

"However," Midna found herself adding, "Princess Zelda has told me that it's very beautiful there."

Ruto nodded, emphatically. "Oh, it is! There are waterfalls and pools and springs and the water is clearer than glass. Oh, and it's always warm, even in winter," Ruto told her, eagerly.

Midna couldn't help but smile. "I suppose I shall have to visit one day and see it for myself."

Ruto beamed. "You should! You would be most welcome."

* * *

Lulu had been listening politely as Sheik told her about the apartment his Aunt was buying him as reward for getting into University. He was perfectly nice, but, for once, she wasn't in the mood for his appreciative glances and suave smiles. Her Mother still hadn't mentioned the incident with Ralis earlier, but she had a feeling she was in for a lecture when they returned to the suite.

She nodded, briskly, as a waiter placed her dessert, a tropical fruit sorbet, in front of her, taking a quick spoonful. Ralis, however, wrinkled his nose and pushed his away, folding his arms, sulkily.

"You not like sorbet, little man?"

Lulu looked up and saw the waiter, from the earlier incident, crouched down beside Ralis' chair. Now that she looked properly at him, she could tell he was of Zora origin too. He had longish black hair pulled back into a small bun and eyes the same shade of violet as her own. His smile, directed at Ralis, was kind and good-humoured. Lulu felt an odd flutter in her chest.

"It's not ice-cream," Ralis explained.

"Perhaps I could get him something else, if that's okay with you, Your Highness?" The waiter addressed the Queen.

Ralis shot his Mother a pleading look.

"I suppose," she answered, slowly.

Ralis grinned and the waiter winked at him before whisking the sorbet away. Lulu's breath caught in her throat.

"I mean, of course I could live in the dormitories, but my Aunt is worried about the distractions. I've heard it's nigh on impossible to get a minute of sleep in the first few weeks," Sheik went on, hardly noticing Lulu's distraction.

"Ah," Lulu answered, vaguely.

The waiter had returned with a dish of ice-cream. Ralis' dark eyes lit up.

"Is chocolate okay, little man?" He asked, placing the dish in front of him.

Ralis nodded, eagerly.

"Ralis," Lulu interjected, "where are your manners?"

Ralis grinned. "Thank you, Mikau."

Mikau smiled again, but this one was aimed at Lulu.

* * *

The parents retreated to the bar after dinner, Ciela hot on their heels, leaving the young royals (and Link and Colin) to their own devices.

"Lulu," Ralis whined, tugging at her dress, "I'm tired."

Lulu glanced at the clock. "I suppose it is nearly your bedtime." She looked up and spied Ruto still hovering near Midna. "Ruto, you might as well come up with us."

Ruto shook her head. "But _I'm_ not tired."

Lulu sighed. "I can't leave you here on your own."

"It's _ages_ off my bedtime, I'm _old_ enough to stay with everyone else," Ruto argued.

Lulu frowned, but Midna dropped her hand onto Ruto's shoulder. Ruto stared up at her, blinking back tears.

"I'll watch her, Lulu," Midna spoke up, silkily.

"You don't have to, Midna," Lulu answered.

"No, but I'm offering," Midna answered, firmly. "What time should I have her back at your suite?"

Lulu blinked, taken aback by Midna's hard expression. She looked down at Ralis, who was rubbing his eyes, and then at Sheik, who was still watching her, before answering.

"Ten o'clock," Lulu told Midna.

Midna nodded. "I'll see to it," she told her, steering Ruto out of the door to the table where the others were sat.

Link, Colin and Zelda had all sat down at a table on the deck outside the dining room. The hotel was so close to the ocean that they could hear the peaceful rolling of the waves and the sun had disappeared leaving a scattering of stars behind.

"I suppose we should hit the beach tomorrow," Zelda said, stifling a yawn.

"We met a fisherman on the docks and he said I could go and look at his boat," Colin told her, excitedly, as Midna and Ruto sat down.

"You know, I hear there are dolphins beyond the lagoon, maybe you'll spot some," Zelda told him.

"Good job that waiter found Ralis, huh?" Midna changed the subject.

Sheik scowled, wandering out onto the deck. "Oh yeah, real life saver that guy."

Zelda felt a pang of sympathy for her cousin.

"There must be something else to do on this damned island," he complained as Colin got up and wandered away to the bar.

"There's supposed to be a temple somewhere," Ruto piped up.

"I heard that too," Midna answered.

"I'll ask Ciela tomorrow, I suppose," Zelda said, yawning again.

"You look exhausted," Midna told her, crossing her long legs.

"Mmm," Zelda answered, sleepily.

"Go to bed, Zellie, there's no need to entertain us," Sheik said, dropping down in Colin's vacant seat.

"I'll walk you up," Link volunteered, quickly, surprising even himself.

Zelda smiled at him, as he got to his feet. Sheik prodded him and hissed, "Offer her your arm!"

Link gallantly held out his arm and Zelda flushed before slipping her own through his and wrapping her fingers around his wrist. As he led her back inside, Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Clueless idiot," he muttered.

"Everyone knows that Link and Princess Zelda are in love," Ruto agreed.

"Apparently so," Midna said, looking at Ruto questioningly.

"I overheard Lulu telling Mother," Ruto explained. "She said Link was cute, but it wasn't worth bothering because he's infatuated with Zelda."

"She thinks _he's_ cute?" Sheik spluttered.

Midna shook her head, incredulously. "Sheik, in case you haven't noticed, the bad boy look isn't in style anymore. Girls want nice guys, sensitive guys-"

"Dorks?" Sheik interrupted.

Ruto giggled.

"I'd be happy to help you out," Midna offered, "Since I'm doing my best with Zelda and Link."

"Yeah, and see how well that's working out," Sheik fired back.

"Well," Midna cocked her head to one side, thoughtfully, "she's stunning and vulnerable and he's walking her up to our currently empty hotel suite with the parentals safely stored away. I'd say that's a recipe for some romance."

Ruto nodded.

"Point taken," Sheik answered, pulling a set of car keys from his pocket. "But I still refuse. There's never been anyone I wanted that I couldn't have," he told her, smugly, getting up and wandering away.

"Suit yourself, spoiled royal," Midna muttered.

* * *

Link could hear laughter coming from the bar as he and Zelda crossed the lobby to the lifts. He called one and then waited, trying not to notice how close they were stood or how Zelda's fingers were still curled around his wrist or the way her hair had spilled across her shoulders and with certain movements he caught a whiff of the vanilla scent of her shampoo. No, he hadn't noticed any of these things.

The lift doors opened and they stepped in.

"Do you think everyone is having a good time?" Zelda asked, her voice a sleepy mumble.

"Uh, sure," Link answered as the lift jerked into motion.

"Good. That's good."

Link felt that strange swoop in his stomach as the lift ascended, but he couldn't be sure whether that was due to the fact that Zelda had suddenly rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes kept fluttering shut. She _was_ exhausted.

"Are you scared, Link?"

Link tensed. "Of what?"

"Leaving? For University?"

The doors opened on Zelda's floor. She leaned on him, slightly, as they walked out into the corridor. Link wondered what it might be like if they _were_ together. He supposed he would kiss her at her door. Perhaps she'd invite him into her suite. The very thought made him feel an odd, longing ache.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"I'm terrified," she admitted. "I can just imagine everyone staring at me and talking about me, just like when I started school."

Link frowned. They'd reached her door and Zelda was fumbling in her purse for her key card.

"You won't be on your own though, I mean, everyone else is going, all the other royals," he tried to console her.

"And you," she said, softly, turning her clear blue gaze upon him.

He stared down at her. A part of him was screaming at him to lean in and kiss her, for Goddesses sakes! But, on the other hand, she was tired and oh so vulnerable. He knew he would be taking advantage of that. Besides, he barely had the guts to talk to Zelda, never mind kiss her.

"Yeah," he answered finally, "I'll be there too."

She yawned again, her nose wrinkling, adorably.

"Goodnight Zelda," he told her.

She swallowed, feeling a hollow swell of disappointment as he relinquished her arm. She turned and opened her door quickly, not daring to look at him again as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Goodnight," she murmured, before quickly closing the door behind her and collapsing onto her bed to wallow in peace.


	4. Slow Progress

_Chapter 4 - Slow Progress_

Ruto begged her for longer, but Midna delivered her back to the Zora's hotel suite promptly at ten o'clock.

Before she closed the door behind her, the little Princess gazed up into Midna's eyes, beseechingly.

"Can I come to the beach with you and the other Princess's tomorrow?" she asked, quietly.

Midna's brow creased. "Of course, why would you even ask?"

Ruto pouted. "My sister won't let me unless I'm invited."

Midna fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was times like this that made her grateful she had no siblings. "Well, I have invited you," Midna told her, firmly.

Ruto's face split into a wide smile.

Midna thought about the younger girl as she made her way back to her suite. The Zora Royals had become a complex unit since King Zora had passed away less than two years ago. Queen Rutella seemed to be so busy that Lulu had taken over her Motherly role. All of them seemed to be so occupied that they had allowed little time to grieve. Lulu was the eldest and had responsibilities to her Mother, Ralis was the darling Prince and heir to the throne, but where exactly did Princess Ruto fit into the new royal family?

Zelda was curled up on her bed asleep when Midna entered the suite. Midna allowed herself a fond smile. They had only known each other a few years, but the younger, much more naive Princess felt like a sister to her; the best friend she had always longed for.

Life had not been kind to Midna. She came from a harsh, unforgiving land that had matured her far beyond her years. It wasn't until she met Zelda that she finally felt balanced; able to show glimpses of her softer, kinder tendencies.

Midna threw a quilt over Zelda and gently pulled the strappy sandals off her feet, before retiring to bed herself.

* * *

Zelda woke early. Her body was struggling to adjust to vacation mode and as such she was awake and dressed by eight o'clock. She wandered down to the dining room, not expecting to see anyone else awake so early.

"Good morning, your highness," Ciela greeted as Zelda entered the dining room.

Zelda shot her her best Princess smile. Ciela looked too alert and Zelda wondered if she was running on pure caffeine.

"There's a breakfast buffet on the table, so please help yourself," Ciela instructed with a quick bow.

Zelda stifled a yawn as she wandered over to the table. The radio was playing in the kitchen and as the doors swung open she heard a burst of laughter. Zelda smiled; something about the island just seemed to make the people radiate with laughter and kindness.

"Oh, by the way, your highness," Ciela added, appearing at Zelda's elbow as she helped herself to fresh fruit and toast, "one of your guests is already out enjoying breakfast on the deck," she informed her before disappearing into the kitchen.

Zelda wandered over to the double doors expecting to see Lulu or maybe Uli sat enjoying the morning sun. The plate nearly slipped from her grasp when she met the gaze of Link.

"I thought I heard you in the dining room," he finally spoke after she'd stared at him for a few moments beyond what was acceptable.

Zelda shook her head quickly, trying to drag herself back together.

"I'm an early riser," she explained, sheepishly.

"Me too."

Zelda dared briefly remember the previous evening and then wished she hadn't. It was just too cringeworthy.

"Can I sit with you?"

Link frowned. "You don't need to ask, Zelda."

The Princess flushed, that same shiver running down her spine that always did when he "forgot" to address her by her title.

Link was far more adorable than should be allowed in the morning. His cheeks were dusted with a pink glow, his hair still in disarray and so deliciously messy that Zelda had to clench her fingers into fists to keep from combing her fingers through it.

"Did you sleep well?" Link enquired, cutting a pear into quarters.

"Not really. Bad dreams," she explained.

"You still have those?"

She nodded. Of course, Link already knew about her dreams. When they had been younger, and Colin was teething, her Mother had invited Link to sleep at the palace for a few nights.

"Almost every night."

Zelda reached across the table for the butter and inadvertently knocked Link's hand with her own. As their fingers brushed, a jolt of electricity seemed to scamper up his arm. It was an oddly pleasant sensation that caused him to drop the butter knife he was holding and it clattered, noisily, to the floor. He pulled back his hand as though he'd been burned; his eyes wide and his heart in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, ducking his head.

"Where's Colin?" Zelda asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Still asleep. He's running a bit of a fever. We think he might have mild sunstroke," Link voiced his concern, frowning.

Zelda's heart fluttered, unexpectedly. She adored the way his lips turned downwards and his brow furrowed. His eyes always gave away his mood and right now she could read the worry in them.

"So you won't be going to the beach today?" Zelda enquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

He glanced out at the beach, which was relatively deserted so early in the morning. The white sands glowed and the water lapped gently at the shore. His eyes moved back to Zelda, who was watching him with her bluer than blue eyes.

"I guess not," he answered, slowly.

Her disappointment, she knew, was clear in her expression. For once, he seemed to notice and mirrored the sentiment.

"I was thinking… well, maybe, that I might, um, take a walk. Before everyone wakes up," the words stumbled from his lips before he could snatch them back. Her lips curled into a coy smile.

"Could I come with you?"

He nodded, quickly. She was on her feet in an instant.

* * *

Midna watched from the deck as her best friend walked along the beach with Link. They walked with an awkward distance between them, the sexual tension rolling off them in crashing waves. Midna chuckled, fondly. They were so clueless.

"Something funny?"

He'd expected to startle her, but Midna didn't even flinch, nor did she turn around.

"Not funny. Amusing. There's a difference," Midna told him as he came to join her.

In truth, she was surprised at him being awake so early, but she had long ago learned to carefully hide her emotions. She was a pro.

Sheik's eyes followed her gaze before narrowing.

"See, this I don't understand? Why is it, in the end, the girl always ends up with the boring guy?"

"Link isn't boring."

He shot her an _oh, come on_ look.

"He isn't," Midna insisted. "There's definitely _something_ there. Trust me; inside he's pining in more than just a romantic sense."

Sheik smirked. "Little Linkie Hero? A sexual being? I don't think so."

On the beach below them, Link's eyes hadn't left Zelda once. He seemed to be listening, in rapture, as she chattered, animatedly.

"Not jealous are you?" Sheik accused.

At that, Midna snorted, as she turned away from the beach and retreated back into the dining room.

"You're rather ridiculous Sheik," she surmised.

"If you have so much faith in him, why don't we make this more interesting?" Sheik proposed, following her inside and leaning against the doorframe.

"I won't do anything that will jeopardise Zelda's happiness," Midna snapped.

"How sweet," Sheik smirked as Midna returned to her breakfast. "What if we were both on the same side?"

"Explain," Midna ordered.

"Surely you can see yourself that all they need is a little… push in the right direction," Sheik suggested.

It had occurred to Midna that the whole thing had reached slightly ridiculous proportions. Zelda had been in love with Link since before she had met her. Midna suspected Link had felt the same way for even longer. Shyness she could excuse, but this… it was bordering on a farce.

Still Midna had resisted meddling thus far. She suspected a small part of her was happy to watch the two of them flounder so that she might have Zelda all to herself. And yet she had seen the tear marks on Zelda's cheeks last night. The boy was making her miserable.

But would she stoop so low as to accept help from Sheik? Certainly not.

"I agree," Midna answered, silkily, "but this delicate manner requires a subtle intervention that I don't find you capable of."

For the first time, Sheik's eyes flashed. "I can be subtle."

"Subtle as a sledgehammer. Besides," Midna's gaze flickered to the doorway. Sheik looked up and saw Lulu with Ralis in tow. "Aren't you already… preoccupied?"

An expression Midna couldn't decipher flashed across his face. But it was gone in an instant.

"As you wish," Sheik conceded with his trademark smirk, "I only thought you might appreciate the help."

Midna didn't need help, she told herself, as Ruto silently slipped into a seat beside her and Sheik flirted with Lulu over scrambled eggs, she'd come this far on her own.

* * *

Midna cut a striking figure as she wandered across the sparsely populated beach in her black swimsuit. Her dark eyes sought out Zelda, who was sat close to the shore, still in a t-shirt and shorts, watching Sheik as he stretched, preparing to go for a swim.

"Zel' where is your bikini?" Midna asked, curtly, throwing the towel she'd had tucked under her arm down onto the sand beside her friend.

"I've got it on underneath. I just… I don't feel like making an exhibition of myself," she answered, nodding towards a crowd of the off duty waiters who were surfing further down the beach.

Sheik abruptly stopped stretching and watched as Midna lay down, stretching out her long, long legs and closing her eyes.

"Don't give me that," Midna answered. "You don't ever seem to mind when we're all down at the lake."

"Yeah," Sheik reasoned, snapping out of his short reverie, "but Link Hero is around to see her then."

Zelda scowled at her cousin who shot her a smirk.

"This has nothing to do with him, actually," she snapped, petulantly.

"Whatever." He answered, before wading out into the water and disappearing beneath the surface. He resurfaced a few strokes later, his dark blonde hair plastered to his head.

"Honestly, it's your choice, but just remember, there are plenty other boys on this island," Zelda shook her head at this remark, but Midna quirked a brow. "Do you really want to go to University having never even kissed a boy?" She challenged.

Instantly, Zelda flushed scarlet. "_Midna!_" She hissed.

Midna hardly looked bothered. "I'm not being cruel, just realistic."

Zelda got up, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well it might help if there was anyone else I'd ever _want_ to kiss, but as there isn't I suppose I'm stuck this way!" She exclaimed, haughtily.

Lulu appeared with Ruto in tow and Zelda sat down again and stared miserably out to sea.

Ruto instantly threw her towel down next to Midna's. She too was wearing a black bathing suit and had pinned half her hair up into a bun in an exact mimic of Midna's preferred hairstyle.

Lulu sat down beside Zelda. "Where are the boys?" She enquired.

"Colin has sunstroke. Link is taking care of him," Midna told her, closing her eyes lazily.

Lulu shot Zelda a sympathetic glance, but Zelda was too busy wallowing.

"Isn't that Sheik?" Lulu asked, holding her hand up to shield her eyes.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Lulu resisted the urge to sigh. She'd been hoping for a quiet afternoon with the girls.

"I was thinking we might go to the Temple tomorrow," Zelda suggested.

"Oh Mother will love that. The Princesses go to the water temple," Lulu grimaced.

"Oh, don't you want to go then?" Zelda asked, her big blue eyes wide with concern.

Lulu shook her head, offering up a smile. "Sorry, just ignore me. My Mother's driving me nuts already. No, I would like to go with you."

Ruto's gaze slid to Midna.

"Are you going to go?"

"Hm?" Midna slid on her sunglasses, "of course."

Ruto smiled. "I'll go too then."

"It'll be a good opportunity to get away from all our parents," Zelda added.

Lulu quirked a brow. "Might you be inviting Link then?"

Zelda blushed. "Of-of course. It wouldn't be nice not to include everyone."

Midna laughed, softly, "You're not fooling anyone, Zel."

A shadow fell across them. Lulu smiled with delight as the mysterious waiter appeared with a tray of drinks.

"Wouldn't want you ladies dehydrating in this heat," He bowed his head, politely, offering Lulu a drink first.

"Do you know anything about the water temple?" She asked, eager to strike up conversation with him.

Zelda and Midna shared a look as the waiter nodded.

"Oh yeah. A couple of my friends are working there this summer as tour guides. It's pretty cool. Legend has it that it used to be home to the phantom hourglass. Now it's mainly used as a wedding venue. But I'd recommend checking it out, if only for the beautiful hike to reach it," he told them, shooting them all a pearly white smile. But his eyes lingered on Lulu, there was no mistaking it.

He bowed once more and strode away in the direction of the hotel and Lulu smiled to herself.

* * *

Sheik was lounging in the bar when Link came down to get some air. He was about to address him when he remembered his conversation with Midna that morning and decided to hold his tongue.

If there was one thing Sheik understood it was women. But he knew nothing about love.

Still, he wasn't blind enough that he couldn't recognise the look in Link's eyes as he stood at the doors leading right out onto the beach.

"She's not there," Sheik told him. "Her Mother took her shopping."

"Oh." Link sounded disappointed.

"Mm, seems she couldn't enjoy herself if we weren't all there to share the fun," Sheik said with a roll of his eyes as his hint, he knew, soared right over Link's head.

"Having fun?" Link enquired, sliding into a seat, his back to the view.

"I couldn't say. I suppose spending some quality time looking Princely will keep Aunt Impa off my back for a semester or two," Sheik consoled himself.

"I suppose University will be your ticket to scandal," Link remarked with a small grin.

"We can't all be upstanding young citizens, Hero," But Sheik grinned back. "So what did you get in to study?"

"Politics, Philosophy and Economics."

"Goddesses, you're more of a Prince than I am. My Aunt practically begged me to major in Economics."

It was true that Link was more of a 'hands on' kind of guy and his parents had been shocked when he'd opted for such a difficult syllabus, but a degree in such well respected subjects was his ticket to being considered useful and respectable. And Link needed to be taken seriously.

"Did you accept Aunt Elena's offer to live in the royal dormitory?"

The Royals had hoped for an 'authentic' University experience, but that didn't extend to living in the communal dorms. Instead, the Princesses would be living in a high security, small dormitory on the edge of campus.

"Not yet," Link answered, frowning slightly as he stared off into space.

In truth, the idea of living in such close quarters with Zelda was both tempting and yet mortifying to Link. Still, with such conflicting schedules, he wasn't sure if he'd have much opportunity to see her, should he decline the offer.

"Well, I don't suppose I'd want to spend my college experience locked up with three beautiful Princesses," Sheik's tone dripped with his usual sarcasm. "Though I suppose you've hardly noticed the other two."

Link's head whipped back around as Sheik pushed himself to his feet. With a wicked grin, he left Link to his musing and headed for the lobby, drink in hand.

* * *

Steam kissed Midna's skin as she stretched out like a cat across the rocks. She closed her eyes. Ralis squealed as Ruto splashed him and she could hear the swish of the water as Ruto chased her brother through the shallows. Midna couldn't help but enjoy the company of the younger ones; it seemed to her that the older you got the more complicated everything became.

"Your highnesses."

The waiter had appeared very quietly. Plus he'd brought ice-cream. Midna instantly warmed to the stranger.

Ruto and Ralis gathered around the tray, Ralis smiling sweetly as the waiter ruffled his damp hair. Midna sat up slowly.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Princess Lulu?" She asked.

The waiter didn't even flinch. "No, but I wasn't exactly not looking for her either."

That earned him a smile from the ice queen.

"Just a word of warning, stay away from her mother," Midna advised him.

"Mikau's my friend, not Lulu's!" Ralis cried, indignantly.

Mikau kneeled beside the little Prince. "Can't I be friends with both of you?"

Ralis seemed to think through the question as Mikau offered his hand to Ruto.

"Princess Ruto, if I'm not mistaken?"

Ruto nodded.

"Well, shake Mikau's hand, Ruto. A good Princess is always friendly and accommodating," Midna told her.

Ruto grabbed Mikau's hand and shook it, eagerly. Midna rolled her eyes. It was a start.

"And what kind of ice-cream do you like, Princess?" Mikau enquired.

Ruto frowned. "Ice cream is for children. _I'm_ a young lady."

Mikau laughed, warmly.

"Nonsense," Midna snapped, sliding down to sit beside Ralis. "Ice-cream has no age restriction."

Ruto looked suitably abashed. "I like raspberry ripple."

"I won't forget," Mikau promised, "Next time there will be raspberry ripple for Princess Ruto."

Ruto blushed and Midna's ice heart melted a little more. When she wasn't trying so hard, Ruto was very cute.

"She was still on the beach, last I saw," Midna rewarded Mikau.

He feigned ignorance as he wandered away. "I don't know who you could be referring to, your highness."

* * *

Link couldn't keep his lips from parting in a half-gape as he opened the door to find Zelda stood outside wearing possibly the shortest skirt that had ever existed. His eyes simply could not resist travelling the length of her legs, down to her strappy sandals wrapped around her slender ankles. Her beauty could compare to that of the goddesses.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Zelda asked, biting her lip. Link's gaze snapped back to her face. "I saw your parents down in the bar so I thought I'd come and check on Colin."

Colin waved from behind Link, where he'd been camped out on the couch all day, Zelda surmised, from the array of chocolate wrappers and Red Soda cans dotted around him.

Zelda brushed past Link, who closed the door still in a daze, and over to Colin who made room for her beside him on the couch.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked him, pleasantly.

Colin grinned. "I'm fine. Link and me have been playing video games all day! That woman-"

"Ciela," Link interjected.

"-brought them up for us. She's really nice," Colin said, all in a rush.

Zelda smiled. "Well, I was going to invite you to go to the Temple with us tomorrow, but I came up here to pass on a message from a Mr. Linebeck."

"Linebeck!" Colin exclaimed.

"Mr. Linebeck asked me to invite you to go fishing with him tomorrow, to, in his words, see what you're made of," Zelda relayed with a smile.

"Awesome!" Colin shouted.

"He says to meet him down at the docks at six am," Zelda instructed.

Colin glanced at the clock above the television and balked.

"I better go to bed then!" Colin jumped up. "Thanks Zelda, night!" He called over his shoulder.

Zelda chuckled to herself as he disappeared into the bedroom. She'd been glad to be the one to deliver the good news to Colin. She was especially fond of Link's younger brother who, much like Link, never treated her as though she were a Princess but more like an older cousin.

Link, who'd been lingering by the door, moved to sit on the couch, leaving a cautious distance between himself and the Princess.

"Would you like to come to the Temple with us, Link?" Zelda asked, holding her breath for his answer.

Despite what Link assumed to be a long afternoon spent on the beach, Zelda's skin remained stubbornly porcelain. In fact the only indicator that she had even been out in the sun came in the form of a light blush of pink across her nose and cheeks, which Link found to be adorable. Her skirt, not short enough to be distasteful but short enough to drive him to madness, gave him an excellent view of her long, shapely legs. He wanted to flog himself for thinking so impurely of her, but it was little wonder when he kept finding himself alone with her.

"The girls and I thought it might be interesting to go. And Sheik is tagging along too," Zelda told him, mistaking his silence for reluctance.

"I would like to go," Link managed to answer.

Zelda's cherry pink lips beamed at him and she unconsciously leaned in closer to him. "Great!"

There was a rap at the door and Zelda jumped.

"Come in," Link called.

Midna slinked into the room followed by Ruto, her omnipresent shadow, and Sheik, who winked, mischievously, at Zelda.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" Sheik drawled, throwing himself down onto one of the recliners near the television.

Zelda flushed scarlet and scowled at her cousin. "Link was just telling me that he's free to come to the Temple with us tomorrow."

"How is Colin?" Midna asked, stepping in between the fair royals.

"He's much better," Link answered.

Midna herself looked beautiful, though in a much darker way than Zelda. The sun had sunk into her skin darkening her olive complexion. Her gaze was mysterious and seductive, but it had no effect upon Link. It was clear that only the bright eyes of the golden Princess could leave him tongue-tied.

Sheik, who was not entirely immune to Midna's charms but composed himself admirably around her, quirked a brow.

"Perhaps I should drive us into town," he suggested.

"There are far too many of us," Midna answered. "You could drive myself and the Zoras and," she flashed a rare smile, as if sudden inspiration had struck her, "Link can take my car and drive Zelda."

Midna rustled in her purse and pulled out the keys to the car that the hotel had supplied her with. She tossed them to Link who caught them, deftly.

If Link had noticed this blatant attempt at matchmaking, he certainly showed no signs of it.

"Why can't you drive them?" Sheik grumbled.

"I can't use the satellite navigation system," Midna lied, her dark eyes glittering. "Besides, a future Queen deserves a handsome young man to escort her."

Zelda blushed, prettily, as Link turned over the keys in his hand.

"Are you sure this is alright, Midna?" He asked, uncertainly.

Midna's eyes glittered. "Of course."

* * *

Lulu walked along the beach, watching the last of the sunset. Though she enjoyed the company of the older royals, with Zelda focused on Link and Sheik making unwelcome advances toward her, she found herself holding back from spending too much time with the others.

As she sat down on the sand a shadow fell across her.

"Peaceful, is it not, your highness?"

Lulu nodded. "You have the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen here. I am envious."

"May I sit with you?" Mikau requested.

"Would you ask if I weren't a Princess?" Lulu fired back.

Mikau smiled his slow, easy smile. "Of course."

He didn't leave a polite distance between them, instead sitting disturbingly close to her. He leaned back upon one of his elbows and stared out towards the horizon. His inky black hair was loose and he'd changed into a sleeveless shirt that showed off his impressive forearms and well muscled shoulders.

"Where are your friends?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure. Zelda mentioned going to check on Colin and I think Midna is somewhere with my sister," Lulu answered.

"Are all of you royalty?"

Lulu shook her head. "Colin, Link and their parents are guests of the King and Queen. Midna is the Princess of Twili and Sheik is the last Prince of a dying race," Lulu explained.

"Your little brother is a real firecracker," Mikau chuckled.

Lulu laughed. "He's certainly boisterous. He gets away with murder back home. Only six years old and already he can charm his way out of trouble."

"My parents couldn't believe I'd met the future King of our own royal family," he admitted.

Lulu smiled. So he was Zora, as she'd suspected.

"You were very kind to him," Lulu said, wishing she could express her appreciation properly.

"Nah, I like kids. We don't get many at the resort so it's a welcome change."

"Do you work here all summer?"

He nodded. "Making some money before I go on tour with my band this year."

Lulu's interest perked. She had a heart for music.

"You have a band? What's your sound like?" She questioned, eagerly.

"Loose rock, a little blues. Solidly alternative though." He smiled and her heart did a little flip. He was so handsome. "I play lead guitar."

"That sounds awesome," she answered, wistfully.

He looked out to sea again. Something in the Princess' voice made him wonder. For someone so surrounded by people, she seemed lonely.

"Maybe you could come here us play. I mean, whilst you're here. If you want," he offered, trying to sound casual about it.

"I'd love to!" She gasped, rewarding him with a bright, exquisite smile.

"Do you need me to escort you back inside?" He asked, sitting up to leave.

"Do you… have to go?" She asked, feeling confused.

"Kind of. I'm on prep duty in the kitchen tonight for tomorrow's breakfast. I only came outside to dump some rubbish," he explained.

Lulu mentally chastised herself. He was working here and her Mother would be furious if she caught her flirting so openly with a waiter. It pained her to think of anyone as _beneath_ her, but her Mother saw no grey, only black and white.

"No, I should be fine, thank you," she answered, curtly. "Um, goodnight," she added, softly.

He stood, dusting sand from himself before smiling down at her. "Goodnight Princess Lulu."

* * *

Sheik was still sulking as Midna and Zelda delivered Ruto to the Zora suite. His gloominess only increased tenfold when Ralis informed him that Lulu had still not returned to the suite.

"Oh Midna, if only you'd seen the way he was looking at me," Zelda simpered.

"I knew that skirt would pay off," Midna replied.

"Honestly, Zellie, I just don't know what you see in him," Sheik grumbled, "he's so dull."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Link Hero is the least dull person I have ever met," she snapped, her voice dangerously low, "he is kind and compassionate and a perfect gentleman. He loves archery and video games and show-jumping and… and I am certain that there is no other man in this world who could _ever_ tempt me," she declared.

Midna laughed, softly. "Never insult Link in front of our dear Princess."

Sheik frowned. "You really love him, don't you?"

Zelda lowered her eyes, her expression unhappy.

"Why didn't you agree to let me help you?" Sheik pressed. "You know I would have."

Zelda shook her head, desolately, her golden curls shaking.

"But he's making you miserable!" Sheik exclaimed.

"Of course he is, that's what love does to you!" Midna retorted. "If you wanted to help, Sheik, you could just give them some space. Eventually, he's going to realise that Zellie is head over heels for him and make a move, but that'll never happen with the rest of us hanging around!"

Zelda smiled, fondly, at her best friend. "Thank you Midna. I appreciate you lending us your car."

Midna sighed. "As long as it gets you somewhere. Just remember, I'm having to put up with _his_," at this she jerked her thumb at Sheik, "driving, so you better make it worthwhile."


End file.
